The Treasure Inside
by SilverDrama
Summary: Easter is Draco and Astoria's favorite Holiday. --- My submission for the Review's Lounge Easter challenge.


**The Treasure Inside**

_By: SilverDrama_

**i.**He's six and she's five. They're both pureblood, therefore friends.

"Mommy, what is this?" He asks his mother as he holds up a tiny and fragile egg.

"Draco, honey." He frowns a bit at her babying tactics. "That's an egg, its part of this Easter _egg_ hunt."

"Why do we hunt eggs?" He asks in a curious manner.

"Because inside of each egg," She takes the plastic egg from his small pale hands and opens it, "Is a treasure, or a treat." She pulls out Chocolate Frog and hands it to him.

"Now go hunt for more eggs with Teddy, Daphne, and Astoria." She tells him.

Draco nods his head as he runs back over to his friends.

For a while, none of the four were having any luck finding eggs since the older kids were faster, smarter, and keener. Then, Astoria –who'd run off in sight of an egg- came back holding an egg.

"I found one!" She squeaks in excitement.

Daphne rolls her eyes at her little sister, Teddy shrugs, and Draco smiles.

"I want you to have it." She tells him and she hands the silver egg to Draco.

He opens it and finds candy inside.

"Thanks Astoria." The little blonde girl smiles.

**ii.** They're ten and eleven; he's going to Hogwarts next year and she's left alone. He's her best friend, her other friends just roll their dull and lifeless eyes or shrug their shoulders at her; Daphne smiles at her; but Draco smiles _for_ her.

It's another Easter Egg Hunt. Most of the kids their age have grown bored of them by now, but not those two, no; they love the innocence of the hunt. The smiles, the laughs, but most of all, they do it together. Like two great friends.

He comes up to her, hands her a shining glittery silver egg. "Have it." He tells her.

She opens it and takes out the candy inside. "Thanks Draco," she says meaning more than the candy but in the actual friendship itself. _The treasure within._

**iii.** They're growing up. She's blossomed since the age of ten. She's blossomed from a sweet, innocent, and childish ten year old girl to a mature, witty, and sophisticated fifteen year _woman_. Or at least people try telling her that. Daphne tells her that her sweet old friend, the one who would hunt with her for Easter Eggs and smile _for_ her, that he's dabbled into the Dark Lord and Parkinson.

Astoria knows Parkinson. She's an annoying girl who could and does complain more than she thinks. A girl who wants Draco's name and wealth. And although she could say she cares for him as a friend, Astoria would know herself as a liar then. She's grown fond of her sweet friend over the years –too fond in the past few.

Astoria wants to calm Draco like before, but he's too angry, and she is hurt that Easter that year is just the same.

The years before had always calmed Draco to an extent. Even when he was drowned in other things, he would sit by Astoria at breakfast and recall one of their old hunts, especially the one when she was five.

This year is much different and Astoria isn't content. Draco is sullen, and refuses to be near anyone but Parkinson. Astoria takes in despair as she sees the smug face of Parkinson and the torn of Draco. Her old friend is lost for Easter.

Well, Astoria thought that way as she walked into the common room that day.

She found a seat in the common room next to Draco.

"Hi Draco." She says to him.

He turns, grey eyes, platinum hair, and all. "Astoria, great to see you again." He says in a nervous voice with little life and zest in it.

"You alright?" She asks him as she stares into his grey eyes, sorrow, and happiness together.

He shakes his head. "Yes."

"What's going on with you?" Astoria asks him, though she has a great idea of what's going on.

Draco clutches his arm. "Nothing, just small details."

Astoria is growing impatient and grabs his chin. "The Dark Lord isn't small."

"My chances of surviving are." He grimly says.

"You know it isn't true." Astoria says in a way that convinces Draco.

Draco nods. "What a ruined Easter." He notes.

Astoria giggles a bit and takes her left hand out of her pocket, pulling a small item with it. "Not exactly." She hands him the egg before tracing off to her dormitory.

**iv.** They're older now. She's twenty-two and he twenty-three. Finally getting over the scary night of the final battle, she blows her soft blonde hair out of her face as she watched her nephew toddle down the Nott garden.

"What an interesting Easter?" Draco whispers in her ear as she sets her nephew down and he runs to find an egg.

"Interesting." She says. "It feels like yesterday we were the little kids searching for eggs."

Draco nods. "We still can if you'd like," He tells her.

Astoria shakes her head and her brown eyes glimmer. "We're too old. Easter Egg hunts are for children." She tells him.

Draco shakes his head as he dips his hand inside of his coat pocket. "Easter Egg hunts are about finding the treasure and treat inside." He grins.

"And what will I find that treasuring in an egg?" Astoria asks him in a mocking voice. "Candy?"

"Something better." Draco whispers as he pulls his hand out of his pocket and hands the small egg to Astoria.

Astoria rolls her eyes as she opens it. "Candy is for little-" She's dropped in her own words as she opens the egg. She looks down at Draco; he's standing on one knee and she's full of anxious and excited feelings.

"Astoria Greengrass," Draco says, and the eyes of those who were at the Nott Mansion were on the two, "Will you do me the honor of being my true wife?"

Astoria gasps as she looks from sweet eyes of Draco to the diamond ring inside of the Easter Egg.

"Yes." She breaths and Draco kisses her.

**v.** "Dad," Scorpius Malfoy asks as he straightens his five year old self up, "What are Easter Egg hunts about?"

Draco smiles as he glances at Astoria. "They're about the treasure and treat inside."


End file.
